Unlike conventional packaging technology that processes a single chip at a time, advanced wafer-level packaging technology can process an entire redistribution structure. In other words, multiple chips included in the redistribution structure can be processed together before the chips are separated individually, hence simplifying a back-end process of chip packaging and reducing manufacturing time and cost. That is, the back-end process can be applied to the entire redistribution structure, and then the redistribution structure can be sawn into multiple, individual semiconductor device packages. In view of these benefits, advanced wafer-level packaging technology is becoming a mainstream technology of semiconductor device packages.
During the fabrication of a redistribution structure, multiple devices can be sawn from a wafer and positioned on a carrier. The devices can include multiple chips with circuit functionality and multiple alignment dies. In a subsequent exposure process, a mask alignment tool can position a mask to perform an exposure process for forming a dielectric layer or an electrically conductive layer on the redistribution structure surface, according to the alignment dies included in the redistribution structure. Unfortunately, the chips on the carrier may be misplaced or may be displaced during the fabrication of the redistribution structure, and an alignment bias can result from such misplacement or displacement. In some instances, the alignment bias can be as high as +/−10 μm. As a result, a fabricated pattern, such as a pattern of a dielectric layer or an electrically conductive layer, can be displaced to an undesirable extent, relative to its intended position in the absence of an alignment bias.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the semiconductor device packages, redistribution structures, and manufacturing methods described herein.